


The Cold of a Winter Night

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: The power goes out in their apartment and Virgil wants to keep warm.





	The Cold of a Winter Night

It was late at night and Patton and Virgil were comfortable on their couch. They laid with their heads on opposite arms of the couch, Virgil's feet tucked under Patton in attempt to keep them warm. They watched TV after struggling to get the heat to work in their apartment again. After about an hour of going back and forth with the landlord and trying to get everything fixed, it was finally back on and they were in the heat once again. As they were watching a movie, barely awake, the TV screen went black and all their lights went out, leaving them in almost complete darkness. There was only a candle Virgil lit earlier that sat on the table. With the heat gone, the cold quickly started to creep in through all the cracks.   
  
Virgil groaned. “Oh no. Not the cold again.” He rubbed his arms, already feeling the chills run through him. “Patton.” He called, but got no answer. “Patton?” He tried again, but once again there was no response. He huffed and pushed himself up off the couch. Regret struck immediately when his feet touched the floor. It was like walking on ice.   
  
When Virgil went over to Patton, he saw that he was asleep. He didn't want to wake him up, but he was getting colder by the second just from being exposed to the air. There was no fix for this, though. Their power had gone out and they would just have to wait until it came back on again. He paused a moment, considered his options, and then laid next to Patton on the couch as well as he could with the limited space. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him as tightly as he could partially because he wanted to feel his body heat, but also because he was afraid he'd fall off the couch otherwise. With his face pressed against the warmth of Patton's chest, he already felt comfortable and sleepy, like he could stay there all night.  
  
He felt Patton hug him in his sleep and he grinned to himself. He snuggled his face against his chest, knowing fully well that if Logan and Roman weren't on an overnight trip, he would've settled on just using a blanket. But now that they were alone, how could he resist cuddling with Patton? He closed his eyes, the steady breathing of his boyfriend making him feel calm and relaxed. As he was drifting off to sleep, he felt Patton shift beside him and gasp quietly. Virgil stilled and tried to pretend to be asleep because for some reason he always felt embarrassed about...well, anything really.   
  
Patton rubbed Virgil's back gently and gave him a kiss on the top of his head with a whisper of, “I love you.”  
  
Virgil smiled and thought to himself, _'I love you, too.'_  
  
  



End file.
